total drama oneshot
by LivinLifeAndLovinIt
Summary: oneshpt DxC i dont know a genres for this one


I can't Believe I'm falling for him!

Chapter 1

The Rich and the Famous

Dear Diary,

Me and my friends are deciding to have a sleepover I know were like 17 but so what. Tommarow's my birthday. Today were going to shopping to get supplies like the cake we ordered, soda, cups, and plates. Lana and Ellie are helping me decorate. Well gotta go bye!

Courtney Marie Audrey

"Courtney, We have to go!" Courtney's mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Comming!" Courtney yelled grabbing her jacket. She ran down the stairs and nearly tripped. Courtney ran out the door before her mom could leve her. She jumped into the front seat of her Mom's blue Honda as they pulled out of the driveway. They drove down the road to Wal*Mart. They spent 2 hours at wal mart.

"Mom we had to get outfits and shoes!"Courtney said pointing at the mall.

"Fine fine."Her mother said pulling into the parking space.

"This." she said grabbing a short purple dress ending below the walked to the counter to pay for.

"They don't fit!" Courtney screamed while throwing the shoes on the floor."Wait those, those will work!"Courtney said excitedly grabbing the shoes. They went rto the counter and then they went home.

"Mom!" Courtney said "This ballon is yellow you know I hate that color take it back!"

"Courtney dear your not going to get everything you want." Her mother bursted into tears.

"Nobody cares what I think I just want a desent birthday party!" Courtney said popping all the yellow ballons her mother had bought.

"Stop that all of us care."her mom said.

"Not all of us." said a voice.

"Jerry quiet." she said. Jerry is the Audrey's neighbors kid about 16.

"Uhhh... the cake is smaller than last years!" She said dropping it on the floor.

"Sorry dear we will fix this." her mom said. Courtney started to cry again.

"I am not fixing this by myself!" She yelled going up the stairs."Ugg..!"

Chapter 2

Juvenile Delinquent

"Hey, Come back here." A guard yelled from behind Duncan. He looked back.

"You gotta catch me first!" BOOM! He ran face first into the wall. As he hit the ground with a THUD! Gaurds came and dragged him back to his cell.

"Another plan worked well I see." said a voice when Duncan opended his eyes. Duncan looked up to a blonde boy about 18.

"Shut it Tommy you wouldnt have been able to as far as I did!" Duncan said.

"He is right." said a woman about 16 purple hair cut below the shoulders with nose peirced.

"Bleh." said Tommy.

"Hey, I have never seen you before whats your name and what are you in for?" said Duncan

" I'm Liliah, I broke in to some rich dudes house."she said. Tommy looked at her and said

"I don't like you." and walked away

" I'm Duncan and thats Tommy." Duncan said as Tommy stuck his tounge."We were caught stealing at a store and then stole a car then got chased down and now I'm back at square one!" Duncan grabbed an ice pack and then lied down on the bench.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Umm...If we break out I will have to go to my family and we would have to go our seprate ways." said Liliah

"Thats cool going our seperate ways."said Duncan "Ok listen Tommy distract the guard..."

"As usual." said Tommy.

"As I was saying when his back is turned Tommy you ask him for some water. Liliah while one guard leaves you tell him his break is almost over and he will probably while you to are doing that I will these peices of metal and slice through the bars." Duncan said. "We will start this tommarow we need our rest for the escape.

*The next day*

"Ready."Duncan wispered .

"Yeah." Tommy and Liliah said.

"Uhh Sir."Tommy said.

"What!" the guard growled.

"Sir I'm parched could you please get me some water."Tommy lied.

"I Guess."the guard walked over to the guard.

"Sir your break is almost over."Liliah lied

"Oh really thanks." the guard said.

"Stupid guard."she whispered

"It's open."Duncan pushed Liliah up over the bars.

"Dude can you help me to?" Tommy said.

"Uh no."Duncan said while climbing over the bars.

"Now what."Liliah said.

"Oh yeah you see that rope over there well I used I to escape last time and the gaurds arnt on the post during the day."Duncan the got over gate

Liliah said

"Thanks Duncan I couldn't have done this without you."She said and gave duncan a hug and said "Where is Tommy?"

"We always leave him behined hes kinda short."Duncan said.

"Thats funny I have to go."Liliah said a she ran down the street.

"What do I do now?"Duncan said while walking down the street.

Chapter 3

The Break In

"Hey You are late Gina, Tryee,Tina and,Krissy will be here soon."Courtney said.

"Chill Court there not here you look nice did you go shopping?" Lana said

"Lana don't change the subject we only have a few minutes change into your dress." Courtney snapped "Ellie Lana is here finally here!"

"Alright."said the short blode haired girl called was wearing a short pink dress that ends above her knees.

"Your beautiful Ellie."she said

"Nah, your the birthday girl you beautiful."Ellie said hugging her.

"I dont look like myself."Lana said. She had long orange hair and she was wearing a long blue dress almost to her ankles.

"You look fine I sould be caring this is my party Iand I want to look good for my 18th birthday party."Courtney said"This is my big day."

*Ding Dong*

"My guests." she said went to awnser the door.

"Happy Birthday Courtney!" Gina, Tyree, Tina and, Krissy said.

"Come in."Courtney said.

After that Curtney and the girls danced,Courtney opened her presents and, they ate cake. At about 10:00 pm Gina,Tyree,Tina and, Krissy that was left was Courtney Lana and Ellie.

"Girls lets go to my room we can do each others make up or hair or somthig lets go.

*Meanwhile*

Duncan was walking down the street when he encountered a large house with the lights turned off Duncan decided to go through the window to see if he could get some food. Duncan climbed the side of the house into a room. The girls had went down the stairs for food when they came back...

"AHHHHHHH!"They picked up a baceball bat.

"Tell me who you are now!"she yelled

"Well not to get technicial."he said. Courtney swung the bat and Duncan dove down and tackled her down."I am not here for trouble."Lana and Ellie pined Duncan to the wall and Courtney walked over and blacked his eye. After that Courtney called the police and Duncan was back where he started.

Chapter 4

Total drama Island

I'm here wow it looks different from the doent matter I came here to that guy looks familiar.I squinted my eyes and leaned forward.

"Woah." Courtney fell "I'm ok haha."

"Ahh the C.I.T Courtney."said Chris McClean the host.

"Chris this looks different then the brochure."Courtney said.

"Oh I know haha." Chris laughed.

"Ugg." she ugged

"Hey princess."Duncan said

"Thats not my name and thought the cops arrested you?!"Courtney kind of snapped

"They did about 5 months ago!" Duncan said.

*A few weeks later*

All the girls went to went to the Screaming Gophers cabin, except for Courtney. The boys went to the Killer Bass. As Courtney got up the boys cornered her.

" It's not funny get away!"Courtney yelled.

"Whats the problem princess clastaphobia?" Duncan mocked

"Nope."Courtney replied. Hit the floor Courtney had kicked him in the other guys backed away.

"I think we are going to the beach."Geoff said.

"Yeah the beach." said ran out of the room leaving Duncan on the floor tied Duncan up when the boys left.

"Uhhh my head what happened."Duncan said.

"I kicked you in the face and you went unconcious." Courtney replied with a smirk.

"What are you scared of princess." He said

"What do you mean?"she said

"Your afarid to kiss me arnt you you know you want to."Duncan mocked

"What I am not afarid see?" She said. he leaned in and Duncan did the same and It happened."See nothing."

"How about again?"Duncan said

"Uhh no."Courtney said while putting lipstick on Duncan's lips and blush "Can you close your eyes?"

"Uhh why."he said

"So i can put the eye shadow on silly." she said.

"Uhh no "he said.

"Bad choice."she said WAM he was girls walked into the cabin and couldnt do anything but laugh the sight of a 19 year old juvinaile delinquent wearing pink lipstick.

Chapter 5

After the island

After that Courtney and Duncan started dating and before long moved in with each other. Duncan got a job in the police force to make Courtney happy. One day Duncan took Courtney to a fancy restraunt.A small black box was in his pocket.

When they got done eating.

"Courtney, we have known each other for 3 years and all i want to say is will you marry me?" Duncan 's eyes watered up.

"Yes Duncan I will marry you."Courtney said and kissed him on the cheek. They walked out to Duncan's blue called all the guys they were going to get married and Courtney called all the girls and told them about the up comming set up a date on which they would be married.

"Duncan telling my parents about our engagement they hate you they call you it or that or thing."she said looking up at Duncan

"Ahh don't worry about it I'll figure it out."Duncan kissed her on the fore head and Courtney went to was up half of the night thinking on how to tell Courtneys got up in the middle of the night to get some water.

"Ahh, Duncan what are you doing its 4 in the morning, go to bed."Courtney said

"I have been thinking on how to tell your parents and all the ways are illegal."Duncan said

"Ok fine but get some sleep you look terrible."said Courtney

"Thats such a nice thing to say!"He hollered as she walked back down the hallway."I love that woman."That night he slept on the floor in the living room.

"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan wake up!" Courtney yelled "I know how to tell my parents."

"Chill princess I slept on the floor last night."Duncan said.

"Ok well, we get Bridgette an d Geoff to give them an invitation so we dont have to, oh yeah its like noon on Sunday work tommarow, oh yeah I called you parents and told them we were getting married."courtney said

"And they were cool with it?"asked Duncan

"Yeah cool as a cucumber." she marrige was in 3 days everybody made sure that they had to be at the wedding.

*three days later*

It was 15 miniutes until they got married Bridgette were the brides maid and Geoff was the best man.

"Courtney do you take this man to be you lawful wedded husband?"said the preist

"I do."she said

"Duncan do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife?"said the preist

"I do" said Duncan

A few years later

About three years later Courtney and Duncan had a daughter named is about 2 and three quarters. Duncan and Courtney are roughly 26 years old. Courtney became friends with and Trent had a child a boy named Max. Duncan stopped picking on Harold. Geoff and Bridgette got married and had twins, a boy and a girl, Richie and Blayine. So basiciclly they are all friends. Except for Heather she went to Hawaii and didn't come back yet.

THE END!!! :)


End file.
